C'est la vie--Part 6 of the Angel Series
by cornishpixie860
Summary: C'est la vie-"That's Life." Marriage, children, joy, loss, shenanigans, disappointments. Part 6 of the Angel Series. Story of Angelica's transition into selfless & loving wife, daughter, friend, mother. Please read them all, start with Part 1, you won't be disappointed! R & R thanks! NOW COMPLETE! Whole series is complete now! Thanks everyone!
1. Chapter 1

Chuck made his way into the foyer with difficulty, both arms filled with grocery bags. He set them down and shut the door behind him. "Ang?" he called, walking into the kitchenette. He grabbed a glass from the cabinet and poured himself a glass of juice.

Angelica appeared, arms full of fresh hand towels.

"Hey there," he said, planting a kiss on her cheek. "How was your day?"

She shrugged and put the towels away in the drawer. "Nothing all that exciting. Work was so-so. Did laundry. Blah blah blah." She indicated the pile of mail on the counter with a grin. "We got a postcard from Kimi."

Chuck picked up the postcard, which stuck out like a sore thumb among the bills and junk mail. The glossy photo portrayed an elegant building and grand cherry blossom tree set against a snow capped mountain and endless blue sky. He flipped it over. Kimi's untidy scrawl read:

'Hey Big Brother!

Greetings from Japan! We've been backpacking through the countryside! And staying at hostels. We stayed at this monastery the other night. Meditated with the monks and all that. Really happy Dil is with me. I missed him lots. And I miss you and Mom and Dad and everyone else too. Hope to see you soon. We may leave Japan sometime this summer. Will keep you updated.

Love,

Kimi'

He stuck the postcard to the refrigerator with a plastic magnet. "Well, I'm glad she's happy."

Angelica stood up on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I know you miss her. Hopefully, we'll see her soon. What do you want to do for dinner?"

"I'm feeling kind of down. I dunno….we should do something fun. Go out. Dinner? Dancing?"

Angelica laughed. "Dancing? On a Tuesday?"

He shrugged. "Why not? And drinks. Pre-dinner cocktails."

Angelica frowned as if she just remembered something. "Chuck."

"Yes?" he asked, rinsing out his juice glass.

"I'm pregnant."

Chuck dropped the glass and it hit the sink, clanging loudly but remaining intact. "What?"

He turned to his wife and took her hands in his. "You're…pregnant?"

She sighed. "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Well. I haven't been to the doctor. I have an appointment Thursday. But I've taken three pregnancy tests and they've all been positive…I just…I wasn't…sure how to tell you."

Chuck's look of disbelief melted into a happy grin. "Well. I—I mean—I don't understand how, but…I mean, this is great!"

Angelica clenched her hands tight. "I don't want kids, Charles. I never did."

"I know that…I mean…"

"Look…you don't have to be less happy because of me. I know you're ecstatic and…I want to be happy, too. I think I will be in time."

Chuck wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips softly. He pulled away, hands on her face, looking into her eyes. "You have, without a doubt, made me happier than I have ever dreamt of being. I promise, Angelica, I will do everything in my power to make you and our child happy. And you will be the best mother anyone could ask for."

He buried his face in her golden head. Angelica frowned. She wasn't so sure about that.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Angelica tapped the heel of her Manolo impatiently as the elevator slowly descended. She glanced at her watch. She only had half an hour to make it to her appointment. The meeting with the Royston CEO had run late. Her cell rang just as the elevator doors opened. She shifted her briefcase to the other arm and answered it. "Yes?"

"Hi there, mom to be." said a familiar voice.

Angelica groaned. Susie too?

"God, is there anyone that Charles hasn't told?"

"I can't believe _you_ didn't tell me!"

Angelica made her way across the lobby and into the city streets.

"It's not even official. I'm on my way to the doctor's now."

"Three pregnancy tests. That's pretty official."

"Really? I am going to kill that husband of mine." she replied, trying to hail a cab. "He doesn't know how much detail is too much to share." A cab slowed down and stopped at the curb. "Gotta go, Suze. But I'll keep you updated…if Chuck doesn't first."

She arrived with five minutes to spare and stopped at the door to the office. She steadied her breathing, adjusted her jacket and walked in. Chuck was already seated in the waiting room, filling out paperwork. She sat down beside him. "Sorry, the meeting ran late." she whispered.

He squeezed her hand and took the completed paperwork up to the window. Moments later, they were called into the back. Angelica was told to change into a paper gown and was weighed, questioned and prodded. Chuck held her hand and her Balenciaga Motorcycle Bag without complaint. Finally, they were taken to an ultrasound room and Angelica was instructed to lie down on an uncomfortable table and wait for the doctor. Moments later, Dr. Ellison arrived and introduced herself to Chuck and Angelica.

"So," said Dr. Ellison, sliding the material of Angelica's down up her abdomen. "This will be your first child?" They nodded in unison.

The doctor smiled. "So are we excited?"

"Absolutely." said Chuck. Angelica forced a smile and nodded.

"Ok," said Dr. Ellison. "This will be a little cold, but not too bad." She squirted some weird (freezing cold) jelly stuff on Angelica's stomach and then looked up at the screen to her side. She placed the probe on Angelica's abdomen and started the exam.

Angelica looked at the screen. So did Chuck. He was immediately by her side, his hand in hers. He looked on eagerly.

"Now you won't be able to see much at this time in the pregnancy." said Dr. Ellison, "Just a little dot, really. We have to find him or her, that's all."

A few moments passed and Dr. Ellison's movements slowed. She didn't take her eyes off the screen but asked Angelica, "Did the nurse give you the blood test? To confirm you are pregnant."

"Um…she did, yes. But I don't think they've got the results back yet."

"Have you had any spotting?"

"Bleeding? A little…but I read that it's completely normal."

"Ok, very well…Excuse me…I'll be right back with you."

She left the room and Angelica gave Chuck a worried look. "Do you think something's wrong?"

He squeezed her hand in his. "I don't know," he said with a frown.

A moment later, the door opened and Chuck could see Dr. Ellison talking to the nurse in the hallway. She came back in, closing the door gently behind her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Finster. I'm sorry to have to tell you this…."

Angelica's face went white as she finally realized that she had had a miscarriage.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been around a long time. I've seen centuries' worth of loss and devastation. I've had the unfortunate experience of seeing a lot of human suffering. I even had a brief stint as the Guardian Angel of one of Henry VIII's wives, but seeing Angelica in so much pain was one of the hardest things I've ever experienced. Humans are cruel to one another, no doubt, but when the pain comes from nature itself, it's most puzzling. We don't question though. He must has His reasons.

Angelica didn't leave the apartment for a long time after she lost the baby. She never called in to work. Chuck did it for her. After three days, he realized she wouldn't be going back for a while and he relayed the message. He knew she needed to fill out the paperwork for extended medical leave and at the end of the week, he told her so. But she didn't respond. She hadn't said a single word since she had gotten back from the doctor. An entire week of complete and total silence. Chuck was starting to get unnerved. Her nearly comatose state scared the shit out of him but his parents told him to wait it out and to be patient with her. He was frightened. He thought there was something seriously wrong, maybe permanently so. He had never heard of anything like this, nor expected it. And certainly not from Angelica. He went to work and came home to find her lying down in a different location. Usually on the bed, tangled in the sheets and comforter, sometimes on the couch and once on the living room floor, amid a jumbled mess of blankets and pillows. He was relieved when she was sleeping peacefully. Sometimes she was staring at the ceiling or out the window, face blank and emotionless, and that image haunted his dreams at night.

Nearly two weeks after she had returned home, she seemed to be a little better. She still didn't talk much but she nodded and answered "mmhmm" or "no" to his questions. Every afternoon he returned from work and talked to her about his day. He couldn't tell whether she was hearing him or not. He cooked them dinner and watched her until she ate a little something. He still couldn't touch her though. She flinched at his hand on her shoulder and that killed him. He slept on the couch at night, letting her have the bed to herself.

It was a dark time for Chuck. He had lost what probably was his only chance at having a child. But that was nothing compared to seeing the person he loved most in such a state. Not misery, exactly. Something worse. She was…empty.

He had to go to work, especially since Angelica wasn't. However, when he was gone, Angelica wasn't alone. Kira and Betty took turns coming into the apartment to clean and look after things. Angelica barely acknowledged their presence. Didi cooked her dinner as often as she could. Charlotte and Drew came to visit, arms full of groceries and magazines and other things they thought might cheer her up. They ended their visits with their arms wrapped tight around their only daughter for extended periods. One day, dry sobs racked Angelica's body. She held them tight. "Thank you," she whispered. It was one of the few things she had said in weeks.

Susie made it the one day she had free from her touring schedule. She was tired and jetlagged and extremely anxious over Angelica's condition. She didn't say much though. She knew Angelica didn't want to talk. She was simply there. Until she had to leave.

Chuck came home each evening, made sure she was fed and tried to convince her to shower if she hadn't lately. He kissed the top of her golden head and one day she didn't cringe. He took that as a good sign. That night, he lay on the couch, staring out the glass sliding door at the night sky. He had talked to the doctor and was told that every woman copes differently. That grief and isolating herself were completely normal. She would go back to her normal routine when she was ready. But he felt that if things didn't improve soon, he would have to convince Angelica to see a psychiatrist. As devastated as he was himself, Chuck knew that miscarriages were extremely common during the first few months of pregnancy. He had never expected his normally resilient wife to react this way. And seeing her like this was the most terrible thing he'd ever gone through. The worst part was that there seemed to be nothing he could do to help.

Angelica awoke one day to the sunlight streaming in through the bedroom window. She groaned. She had deliberately closed the curtains. No doubt Chuck had opened them. She sighed heavily and stretched. She wondered what time it was. Suddenly, she wondered what day it was. How long had she been holed up in this place? She got up and peered out the window. It was beautiful outside. She made her way down the hall and into the living room, where she unlocked and slid open the glass sliding door. She stepped out onto the patio. She stones were warm on her bare feet. She breathed in the warm air. It was a gorgeous early summer day. A hummingbird stopped to flitter at the feeder hanging near her. She found herself smiling.

When Chuck arrived home, he was shocked. The glass door leading to the patio was open and warm air wafted inside. The late afternoon sunshine shone and music was playing softly on the stereo. Angelica walked in through the door wearing a pair of yoga pants and an old Legend of Zelda t-shirt of his. Her hair was pulled up into a loosely held, lopsided bun and the front of her clothes were smeared with dirt. She was wearing green and pink floral patterned gardening gloves. "Hi," she said quietly. She gave him a weak smile. He dropped his things and darted to her. "Hi," he whispered. She practically fell into his arms and sighed contentedly against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. After a moment, she pulled away slowly. "Come on," she said, "I have something to show you." She led him outside to the patio.

Several terra cotta pots were spread out along the patio, each filled with deep, moist soil. She looked at him sheepishly. "This is what I've been doing all day…I got the pots and soil from Home Depot, and the fertilizer stuff, too...I dunno, I'm not really a gardener…" She laughed. Chuck barely had time to be happy that she left the house before her laughter sent him into a frenzy of joy. He laughed too and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's stupid." She looked embarrassed.

"No, it's not." He kissed her forehead. "I like your gloves."

She peered down at her hands and pulled off the gloves slowly. "I got them out of the storage closet," she said, indicating the closet to the left of the patio. The padlock had been undone. "They were your mother's…I hope that's ok."

"It is."

"Good…I used the trowel, too. And some of the seeds. It's a little late to be planting, according to what I read online…" She trailed off uncertainly.

He frowned. "Hmm. Those seeds are at least 25 years old, Ang…I don't know if they're going to grow anything."

She shrugged. "Maybe not. To be honest, I don't even know if I can grow anything with fresh seeds. I just thought I'd try."

He tilted her head up and looked into her clear blue eyes. "Yeah. Definitely worth a try." He kissed her lips and she didn't resist. She kissed him back softly.

"Chuckie?"

"Yes, Babydoll?"

"I want to try again…to have a baby."

He started shaking his head violently. "No. No. Absolutely not."

"You heard what Dr. Ellison said," she replied, "miscarriages,"—she shuddered slightly—"are extremely common early in a pregnancy. Most women don't even know that they were ever pregnant. There's nothing wrong. She said we can try again."

"Ang, we didn't try the first time. You don't want children."

"That's the thing," she said, her hands in his. "I do…I don't think I ever realized that I did until…but I do. I want to have your children. I want to give you that…and not only that, but I genuinely want that myself…much to my surprise."

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "I'm ready to try to start our family," she insisted. He kissed her back and his heart swelled with too many emotions at once, relief, happiness, fear, excitement.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Angelica went back to work and things returned more or less to normal. She was working as hard as ever and Chuck was as well. He did as much as he could to catch the attention of those above him, hoping to get a promotion. He put in long hours in the evenings and on the weekends. If they were to get pregnant, he was going to be sure that their baby got the things he or she needed and deserved.

Despite the fact that they were both putting in more time at work, they managed to set aside time. Not just to try for the baby but to be together. Sometimes just being quiet together after a long day was all they needed to re-affirm what they had. Angelica was surer and surer every day about what she wanted. She was terrified that she was going to be a terrible mother. But she knew she could do it with his help. Chuck had never had more faith in them, and their future. But weeks passed and she still wasn't pregnant.

They both knew that it could take months to for it to happen, but that didn't calm their nerves in the slightest. Angelica worried she really wasn't able to conceive, and Chuck worried it was him. They both put on happy smiles, though, and kept trying.

One September evening, Chuck returned home from a late meeting and opened the door to Angelica standing at the sliding door, looking outside. She was still dressed in a pencil skirt and matching jacket. She turned to him and smiled. She had already kicked off her Jimmy Choos so she had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Look," she said, pointing out at the patio. Chuck wrapped his arm around her shoulder and peered outside. The terra cotta pots were alive with growth. Little green sprouts had surfaced from the dark soil and one pot even had birthed bright yellow daisies.

"Wow," he said. "I can't believe it…"

She nodded. "It's a miracle."

He grinned. "Since when do you believe in miracles?"

She turned to him and smiled. "I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck opened the door and grinned at his best friend. Tommy grinned back and wrapped an arm around him. "Hey man, glad you finally made it!"

"Yeah," said Chuck in an exhausted tone. He indicated that Tommy should come on in. He closed the door behind him. "The flight was delayed and our luggage was lost—it's been a whole ordeal."

Tommy looked around the room. "Nice," he said, surveying the crisp white linens and casually elegant furnishings of the suite. Bright sunshine filtered in through the ocean view window. "Very nice. Who paid for all this?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you got us a fancy suite at a fancy Mexican resort. Don't worry. We won't forget anytime soon. Especially since you keep bringing it up."

Tommy flopped down on the cream colored sofa. "Only the best for my best man. He picked up a shiny pamphlet from the mahogany coffee table and glanced at it. "How's Angelica?"

Chuck let out a barely audible groan. "Very pregnant."

"I heard that." Angelica walked in from the balcony.

"You don't look pleased, cousin dear." said Tommy.

"Maybe that's because I'm not." snapped Angelica. "We're late and we missed the entire first day. And our luggage is in Jamaica!"

"I heard."

"It's on the way to us now, Babydoll," Chuck reminded her. He kissed her forehead. "Let's just relax. We're in Mexico!"

"Besides," said Tommy, still studying the glossy pamphlet, "Dil and Kimi aren't here yet anyway. And you didn't miss the entire first day. Hey, Let's go down to the bar. And get some afternoon margaritas."

Angelica frowned. "I can't drink," she sighed, indicating her protruding baby bump. "I'm in Mexico at a resort and I can't drink! Ugh, I want this kid out of me!"

There was a quick knock at the door and, without waiting for an answer, Phil bounded in. "Hey guys!" He was waving a pamphlet identical to the one Tommy was holding. "Do you know how amazing this place is?! _Full bar _included with your room! A freaking _Mercedes _available for use! They'll just let us take a Mercedes for a joyride if we want! An iPhone to communicate with your villa butler—24 hour butler service and—Woah, Angelica, wow you got big!"

Angelica scowled, her French tips clenched around a bottle of water. "I'm not that big."

"Hey," said Tommy, "I thought you weren't supposed to fly in the third trimester or something like that."

"They usually don't want you flying in the ninth month. But Angelica is only eight." offered Chuck.

"Definitely looks at least eleven." said Phil.

"Out!" shrieked Angelica, throwing her bottled water. "Everyone out!"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

After only a bit more sulking, Chuck talked Angelica into leaving the room and they spent the rest of the afternoon strolling along the beach. It was so pleasant that Angelica was soon feeling much better and in fact was thinking things honestly couldn't get better. However, when they returned to the room, she found that they had gotten better. The concierge has worked his magic and some new clothes, in exactly their sizes, hung in the closet. Angelica was thrilled to get out of her wrinkled traveling clothes. They showered and dressed and hurried to meet the rest of the group for dinner.

The onsite restaurant they were dining at was large and airy and oddly tacky and beautiful at the same time. It was designed to look as if they were eating outside at the beach. Which was odd, because they could actually do that if they wanted. However, Angelica happily took her seat. The tablecloths were white and clean and the flatware gold and shiny.

Chuck took his place next to her. He smiled and patted her hand. "See, everything's working out fine."

"I feel a little underdressed," murmured Angelica. She indicated the rest of the party seated around the table—Tommy, Lil, Susie, Phil, her Aunt Didi and Uncle Stu, her parents, Chuck's parents, Betty and Howard. Chuck looked too. It was true that everyone in their party—and indeed, everyone in the room, seemed to be dressed a little more elegantly than they were. But the clothes they had been provided with were good enough. The khakis and polo shirt suited Chuck just fine and he personally thought Angelica looked exquisite in her natural state—a flowy, floor length floral print dress clung to her pregnant belly and her long, golden hair was untamed, her dewey complexion free of make-up. He kind of wished she'd lose her hair products and make-up every day.

"We look fine." he said simply.

"Kimi!" shouted Kira happily. She jumped up and waved across the room enthusiastically.

Angelica looked up and gaped. Kimi and Dil were crossing the room toward them, evidently excited. Kimi was wearing a dress which had the biggest, poofiest skirt Angelica had ever seen. It was white and covered with lots of embroidered pink and red roses. More than one waiter darted out of the way as Kimi bounded across the dining room. Kimi's dark shiny hair was pulled up and lots of—real, live—red flowers were in it. Multiple delicate gold chains hung around her neck. Dil followed close behind, wearing what looked like a white pantsuit, except he had a red sash around his waist. Angelica grinned at her husband. "Ok, we look fine."

Kira wrapped her arms around her daughter. Chas and Chuck followed and then Stu and Didi were up, squeezing their son. After a couple of minutes of flurried excitement, it seemed that everyone was finally there and everyone had been greeted with proper enthusiasm. They all sat and a waiter decided it was finally prudent to approach them.

Drinks were ordered all around and after the waiter left, a content silence fell over the table.

"Ok," said Angelica, "Am I the one that has to say it?...Kimi…Dil…What's up with the outfits?"

"These are the traditional costumes of the Costa Rican people." said Dil.

"There was just this week-long festival in the part of the country where we've been staying," said Kimi, "And it was amazing! We learned so much."

"And got to experience so much," offered Dil. "We have a ton of pictures to show you—"

"And want to tell you all about the town where we live and where we work—"

"But," said Dil, clapping his brother on the back, "This is all about Tommy and Lil. This is their wedding week."

Lil gave her soon to be brother-in-law an appreciative look and raised her wine glass. "You heard the man. Let's drink to us!"

Everyone raised their glasses. Angelica looked at her sparkling water and tried to will it to be champagne.

"To Tommy and Lil!" shouted the table in unison.


	4. Chapter 4

Angelica entered the living area, hands on her hips. When no one took notice, she cleared her throat. Lil glanced up from the TV screen. "Alright, Ang, looking good." Her eyes flickered back to the TV.

Angelica examined her reflection in the mirror. "You call this looking good? I'm a whale. Who ever heard of a pregnant bridesmaid?"

Lil shrugged and pointed the remote at the TV. "I didn't tell you to get knocked up, did I?"

Kimi tried to play her giggle off as a cough. "Look, Angelica, it's not that bad."

Susie kneeled in front of Angelica and straightened out the fabric of the dress. "It's a _little _snug," she said. "When did you get fitted for this?"

Angelica sighed. "The last one was only two weeks ago! How can I be so big?!" She waddled over to the sofa and collapsed. "I can't be in the wedding, Lil. I'm sorry. I can't stand up in front of everyone looking like this."

Lil didn't even look away from the TV. "You're going to be in the wedding."

"By the way," said Angelica, "You're acting very nonchalant considering it's your wedding day."

Lil pointed at the TV. "Oh my God, guys! Duck Dynasty! These guys are so unintentionally funny! Hey, can someone order room service? Just something snacky. Maybe pizza or something. And I'd like a Coke, please."

"I will," said Kimi.

"You're not worried at all, are you?" asked Susie.

"Nope," replied Lil. "Everything's on schedule. And even if there's a mess up…well…you know…Tommy and I are still getting married today."

"If we could all be so laid back," said Angelica. She fanned herself with a magazine. "What time is it?"

"Four," said Kimi, who had just gotten off the phone.

"Cool," said Lil, "We can finish this episode before we have to start getting ready."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Angelica dropped down on the king sized bed as soon as she got back in the room. She sighed.

Chuck popped his head out from the living area. "Everything ok?"

She gave him an exasperated look. "No, Charles, everything is not ok. I am a whale, it's a thousand degrees outside and I'm expected to parade myself out in front of all our family and friends looking disgusting."

He crawled on the bed beside her and kissed her forehead. "You're not disgusting."

"And there's something else…"

He looked at her with concern. She looked like she was about to cry. "What? What is it?"

"My wedding ring….doesn't….fit…anymore," she said between sobs. "I took it off last night, because it felt tight…and now…I can't get it back on…because I'm fat!"

Chuck resisted the urge to laugh. "You're not fat, Babydoll. You're pregnant."

She sighed and pushed him away. "I know that I'm pregnant! Don't you know that I know that I'm pregnant? I know it every minute of every day because I'm so uncomfortable all the time, carrying your child!"

He rolled his eyes. "I'll miss these _adorable _little mood swings of yours, Angelica. But I'm just as ready for you to have this baby as you are, I promise you that." He got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Carrot Top…don't be like that. Come back!"

He returned, carrying her wedding band. "Give me your necklace," he said. Angelica gave him a puzzled look but unfastened the delicate gold chain around her neck and handed it to him. A small, pale pink rose pendant hung on the chain. The necklace had belonged to Chuck's mother. Angelica had worn it nearly every day since he gave it to her two years ago. Chuck took it and strung the wedding band along the chain. He then gently brushed her hair out of the way and re-fastened it around her neck.

"There, now you can wear it close to your heart."

Angelica burst into tears.

"Don't _cry_!"

"You are just the sweetest," she said, kissing his face all over. "I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful husband."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, let's get ready for the wedding."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"So, we all good to go?" asked Susie.

"Yeah," said Lil shakily.

Susie grinned. "So, you're finally a little nervous, huh?"

"A little," said Lil.

"You look beautiful," said Angelica.

Lil gave her the look of surprise she always displayed when Angelica said something nice. "Thank you, Angelica."

Susie handed her a bouquet of bright, golden colored flowers.

"So?" asked Lil. She stood up tall, shoulders back. Her simple, white dress billowed around her as a gentle breeze blew over them. Her dark brown hair was pulled up in a lopsided twist, accented with matching bright flowers.

"Perfect," said Kimi, pulling a stray tendril of hair away from Lil's face.

"We're here," said Angelica. The girls looked up. The ancient, white stone chapel stood against the backdrop of the red and purple sunset.

"Alright," said Lil, "Let's go."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"You nervous?" asked Phil.

"No." said Tommy. He looked down at his shoes. He looked back up. "Ok…yes, a little."

"Normal." said Chuck.

"Yep," said Phil.

The music changed and Tommy looked up. Chuck clapped him on the shoulder. Dil grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Next thing he knew, Kimi, Susie and Angelica were walking down the aisle, clad in flowy gold colored dresses and carrying little bunches of white flowers. Then, Lil, her hair falling down and curling from the humidity, smiling widely at him. He grinned. He didn't feel nervous anymore.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Are we done yet?" groaned Angelica.

Lil shot her a nasty look. "Almost. Just one more group shot," she said to the photographer. "Ooh, and one more of me and Tommy on that little stone bench over there!"

"So," said Angelica after the group shot, "You don't need me anymore?"

"No," said Lil, "Enjoy yourself. We'll be there soon."

Ten minutes later, Lil and Tommy entered the reception. After the proper announcements and all, they started to mingle with their guests.

After searching for Tommy for several minutes, Chuck found him surrounded by a group of relatives. Didi was front and center, fawning over her "little boy." Chuck grinned. He reached into the throng and stuck a drink into the groom's hand. "Thought you might need this."

Tommy took it gratefully. "You thought right. Thanks."

"Charles," said Didi, taking Chuck's arm, "Has Tommy told you about the movie he's working on?"

"Yes, Mrs. Pickles, he sure did."

"A full length motion picture!" offered Stu, grinning at his son. "Our boy's on the way to the top."

"Yes, Sir. Um…Has anyone seen Angelica?"

They all shook their heads and Chuck excused himself to look for his wife.

Kimi waved at him from across the room. "Big Brother!" She motioned for him to come over.

"How you holding up?" he asked, indicating her precarious heels. She had nearly taken a spill during the ceremony and still looked fairly uncomfortable. She rolled her eyes. "That's nothing compared to Mom! She's been nagging me all day about when _I'm_ getting married!"

Chuck raised his eyebrows. "When _are_ you getting married?"

She laughed, pushing a chunk of black and orange hair back behind her ear. "Not anytime soon. I'm a free spirit!"

"Oh, we all know that. Have you seen Angelica?"

"No. Have you seen Dil?"

Chuck pointed. Kimi looked up to where her boyfriend was entertaining a group of children by making balloon animals. Animals that didn't actually exist, from what she could tell. He waved at her enthusiastically. He was wearing several of the mini bottles of bubbles from the souvenir table around his neck on strings. She grinned. "Ok, gotta go. Hey, maybe Angelica went to the bathroom or something. I'm sure she'll show up."

Chuck followed the signs for the restrooms. They led him out to a deserted hallway. There he found Angelica, crouched against a wall, arms wrapped tight around herself. "Angelica! Are you ok?"

She groaned. "Um…I think I'm…you know…in labor."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm in labor," she said. "I have been for a while."

"What?!" he screamed again. "Are you crazy? We have to get to a hospital."

She clenched her teeth together and rubbed her tummy. "I didn't want to ruin the wedding…I thought I'd just wait until after the photos…and, besides, I can't have a baby at a hospital in _Mexico_!"

He grabbed her arm and helped her to a standing position. "If you're in labor, then the baby is coming out regardless, Angelica! Are you sure? Did your water break?"

"Yes, right before the wedding."

Chuck looked at his watch. "So an hour and a half ago? You _are _out of your mind. Come on, Let's go."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Lil ran down the hall, heels clicking on the tiles, her white skirt held aloft and her bouquet still in her hand. She stopped to catch her breath but started running again as soon as she saw Chuck. "How is she?" she gasped.

"She didn't want you to know. You should be enjoying your wedding!"

"As if I would miss this!" said Lil. She threw the bouquet down on a nearby table and sat down in one of the seats.

Tommy soon followed, also out of breath. "Wow," he panted, "I forgot, this one can run."

"Mr. Finster?" A doctor appeared and Chuck excused himself. The doctor led him to Angelica's room, where she lay in bed, looking miserable.

"Hey there, Goldilocks. How you feeling?"

"Better." she said. "But, you know, you didn't have to _freak out_. They told me there's still time left."

"Sí," said the nurse in a heavy accent, "But you got here just in time for the epidural. Otherwise, you would have had to have the child natural, since the anesthesiologist is in surgery now." The nurse checked Angelica's blood pressure. "By the way," she said as she removed the cuff, "The medicine should kick in a minute or two."

"Next time," said Chuck, feeding her ice chips, "We'll get here early. You had me worried, Ang."

"Next time?!" sputtered Angelica around the ice chips. "You think I'm having more of your red headed spawn?"

"You think he'll be red headed?" asked Chuck.

Angelica nodded. "Yes," she said with a sigh. "That's one trait that doesn't seem like it's going to die out any time soon."

The doctor reappeared to check on her. "There's nothing to be concerned about, is there?" asked Chuck. "I mean, she's not due for three weeks. Are you sure everything is ok?"

"She is just at 37 weeks. So there may not be any issues at all. At this point, we aren't certain. I'm sorry. But we will know soon enough."

This did nothing at all to alleviate his anxiety but he gave his wife a courageous smile. "Ok, this should be over with soon."

Angelica clenched his hand as another contraction hit. "It'll be soon." said the doctor to the nurse. "Let's get ready."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"You're telling me I can't see my daughter?" Charlotte screamed. The nurse winced. "Ma'am, it is too late. She is having the baby."

"I know she's having the baby! And I'm missing it."

"I mean, she is having the baby. Right now. It will be over before you could even get cleaned up for entry. Just a few minutes left. Please sit down."

Drew gently grabbed his wife's arm. "Come on, Dear. Let's go to the gift shop and get something for Angelica."

Chas sat in a chair, looking characteristically anxious. "Everything's going to be fine, Dad." said Kimi. But she didn't look convinced. Kira squeezed her husband's hand. Almost the entire waiting room was taken up by their group. Lil swung her bouquet around absentmindedly. She was still dressed in her wedding dress, feet propped up on a coffee table. Several minutes of quiet anxiety passed.

Chuck came out, wearing a paper down over his clothes and a net over his hair. "He's healthy. Angelica is fine. Everything's fine!" A collective sigh of relief came from the group. Just then, Drew and Charlotte returned, carrying a bag of gifts and two pale blue balloons. "So?" asked Drew.

Chuck smiled from ear to ear. "Would you like to meet your grandson?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Hey," said Chuck as he re-entered the room.

Angelica looked up from the bundle in her arms. "Hey."

Drew, Charlotte, Chas and Kira followed. "I brought the grandparents in first." said Chuck.

Angelica smiled and held out her arms so they could see. A tiny sleeping face and a tuft of bright red hair poked out.

"This," said Chuck proudly, "Is Charles Crandall Finster the Third."

"Charlie," added Angelica softly.

A few minutes of cooing and cuddling later, there was a knock at the door. In came Tommy and Lil.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Angelica. "Get back to your wedding!"

"We're going now," said Tommy. "Just wanted to see the little guy, first."

There was a half knock and Kimi and Dil walked in. "We'd like to see our nephew." said Dil.

"Would you like to hold him?" asked Angelica. Dil and Kimi looked at each other, looking unsure, but Kimi finally held out her arms. Once she got him comfortably in her arms, she didn't seem to want to let go. She finally did and everyone held him a bit before the nurse came to take him into the nursery for the night.

Kimi dabbed at her eyes. Electric blue eyeshadow smeared all over her hand. Kira handed her a tissue.

Soon, more and more people came. Tommy and Lil and a few others eventually made their way back to the venue to finish out the reception.

Finally, everyone had visited and wished them well and, before she knew it, Angelica had drifted off to sleep. She dreamt only of Charlie.


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: sorry I had to correct a mistake and re-upload this. I got messed up on the age of Logan, Lil and Tommy's son. He's also one, like baby Charlotte.**

**Three Years Later**

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommmeeee!"

Angelica stopped to catch her breath and adjust Charlie against her hip. "Yes, yes yes, WHAT is it, darling?"

"I want a cheesy."

Angelica sighed. "Ok, Charlie. Yes. You can have a cheesy. Later."

"I want a cheesy now!" he screamed, his red and blue sneakers kicking against her pregnant belly.

"Carrot Top," she replied through gritted teeth, "You're kicking Mommy's _bladder!_ Not to mention your baby sister."

She dug into the diaper bag slung over her shoulder and handed him a stuffed dinosaur. "Here's your dino, now behave!" she warned as she pressed the doorbell impatiently. Not two seconds later, Kira's smiling face appeared at the door. She reached out for her grandson.

"Yes," said Angelica, "Please, take him." She handed the squirming toddler to her and then plopped the diaper bag down on the floor. "My appointment should be over by four."

Kira motioned for her to come in. "Don't be silly, Dear, we can keep him all weekend if you want."

Chas appeared and gave her a quick hug before carrying in the diaper bag and following the ladies into the kitchen. "Absolutely! We'd love to."

Angelica accepted a cup of coffee. Which was decaf, of course. Because, being pregnant, she couldn't have caffeine. Or alcohol. Or have any fun at all. At least this would be the last time. She frowned. As much as Charlie was getting on her nerves lately, she didn't know if she could bear to be apart from him a whole weekend. Angelica shrugged. "Maybe." She sat down at the kitchen table and blew on her coffee to cool it.

"Why don't you and Chuck have a nice weekend together?" insisted Kira. "We can keep him. It's no problem at all."

Chas laughed. "Oh, no, it looks like Charlie has gotten into some trouble." Charlie grinned and his bright green eyes lit up behind his equally bright green glasses. He held up his hands, which were smeared with raspberry jam.

Angelica sighed. "He's been a handful lately. And I honestly don't even have the energy to punish him right now."

Chas stretched out his arms. "Come on, Charlie. Grandpa Chas will give you a bath."

As they walked down the hallway, Angelica could faintly hear something about "Mr. Soap" and "Mr. Water."

"No puppets!" yelled Angelica. She set down her mug and met Kira's eyes. "I don't want Charlie as messed up as Chuck is."

Kira gave her a somewhat indignant look but promised to talk to her husband about the puppets.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Angelica entered the apartment and was greeted by an intoxicating scent coming from the kitchenette. Chuck popped his head out and grinned. "Hey, Goldilocks. Guess what? Tommy and Lil are coming for dinner."

Angelica was tired, but looking forward to seeing them. "That's great. When?"

"Should be here around six. Don't worry," he said, approaching her, "I've got everything under control. I thought you might be tired."

She smiled gratefully and set down her bag.

"So?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Um, where's our son?"

Angelica laughed. "Relax, he's at your parents. They thought we could use some grown-up time."

"Alright. Why don't you take a nap? Or a long bath?"

"That's the best idea you've ever had."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

An hour later, Angelica felt more up for company. She reappeared, freshly showered and wearing a cotton wrap dress and flats. She sidled into the kitchenette and took a deep breath. "Mmm, smells great. Whatcha making?"

He set down the ladle, grinning, and kissed her golden head. "You smell great."

"You're avoiding the question. Never tease a pregnant woman when it comes to food."

He picked the ladle back up and dipped it in the pot and then held it out to her. "Lobster bisque."

"Wow," she said after sampling it. "And you used real lobster?"

"None of that imitation stuff for us tonight, Baby."

"Woo, the Queen must be coming for dinner." Just then, the doorbell rang. Angelica grinned. "That must be her."

She opened the door and greeted her cousin and his wife with lingering hugs.

Chuck kissed Lil's cheek and clapped Tommy on the back. "Long time no see."

"I know," said Tommy, gratefully accepting the beer Chuck held out. "We've been busy."

"We've all been."

"Where's the little guy?" asked Tommy, taking a long sip of his beer.

"At Mom and Dad's."

"Aw, too bad. I was hoping to get some practice." he said, grinning at Lil.

She smiled back, hands on her protruding tummy. "I've gotten plenty of practice, trying to keep you in line. I feel like I already have a kid."

Angelica stood facing Lil, identical baby bumps almost touching. "Such a magical time, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah," replied Lil. "I threw up four times yesterday. I apparently can't stand the smell of chocolate anymore. Magical indeed."

"You know," said Chuck, settling down on the couch with a beer, "You two might go into labor on the same day. The due dates are only a week apart."

"You are gonna look so good nine months pregnant on the red carpet, though." Angelica teased.

"Hey," said Tommy. "She _is _going to look so good. A custom made designer dress and all the works."

"Next time you're nominated for an Oscar, cousin dear, could you bring me as your date?"

"Ha! Ok, Ang, I'll think about it."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**One Year Later**

"Charlie!" shrieked Angelica. "Stop running _in the house_!"

"Sorry, Mommy!" yelled a red-headed blur. Another blur raced past her, almost knocking her over.

"Izzy!" yelled Susie. "ISABELLA CHLOE DEVILLE! You apologize to Angelica right now!"

"Sorry, Auntie Angelica!"

Charlie reappeared, plastic dinosaur in hand. "I'm going to eat you!"

Izzy screamed with laughter and ran into the kitchen. Charlie followed, making roaring noises. There was a crash in the kitchen.

"I don't even want to know," said Angelica with a sigh.

"Kids?" called Susie.

"We're fine!" yelled Izzy and Charlie in unison.

Lil and Tommy appeared in the foyer. Lil had baby Logan on her hip and a diaper bag on the other shoulder. Tommy was carrying presents.

Angelica relieved them of their packages and kissed Logan on his cheek. She got a gurgle and smile in response.

"Where are all the kids?" asked Lil.

"Most of them are in the backyard but Charlie and Izzy are playing around here somewhere."

Lil cocked an eyebrow. "Unsupervised? And a fire hasn't started yet? Promising."

"Yeah," laughed Susie. "This might not be as bad as thought it would be."

Charlotte came down the stairs, iPhone pressed against her face. "Well, I don't care if he's sick. You promised me a clown, so you better get someone over here!" She ended the call and looked up at the group in the foyer. "Hi, everyone! Presents go in the den, and then everything is set up in the backyard. Petting zoo, bouncy house, carnival games, cotton candy machine, corn dogs, the works."

"Mom," said Angelica. "You really shouldn't have. It's too much."

"Nonsense. Nothing is too good for my granddaughter. Oh, and a clown's on the way! What do you think of that?"

"I think she's one and won't remember any of this."

"Your mom just wants the best for you and your family," said Drew, walking down the stairs, baby Charlotte in his arms. Angelica smiled. "I know, Daddy. Did she sleep?"

"Yes, just woke up. I think she's hungry."

Charlotte stroked baby Charlotte's blond curls and smiled. "There she is, my namesake, and the girl of the hour."

The baby gurgled. Angelica adjusted her little purple bow and dress. "Happy birthday, Sweetheart."

Charlotte looked at her phone. "Almost two. Let's get this party started, shall we?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chuck appeared with a cone of blue and pink swirled cotton candy. "Here you go, Goldilocks." Angelica jumped. "You ok?"

She laughed. "Yes, I was just….lost in thought. Thanks." She took the cotton candy and delicately tore of a piece. She looked around her. Her entire family, Chuck's entire family, and all their dear friends were there to celebrate Charlotte's first birthday. She sighed. Chuck gave her a thoughtful look. "Was that a good sigh, or a bad one?"

She smiled and placed her hand on his. "A good one. It's a really nice day. All the people I care about are here. We have the two most perfect kids in existence."

Chuck raised his eyebrows.

"Ok, _sometimes _they're a lot to handle. But they're still perfect."

"You know, I couldn't agree more. There are a couple people missing, though."

"Kimi and Dil."

"Yeah, we talked to Kimi a month ago and she still wasn't sure if they'd be able to make it back."

"A_ month _ago?"

"Well, I guess they don't exactly have cell coverage in a remote African village, you know? She said she had walked three miles to a payphone to call."

"Building irrigation systems in Africa. That's so Kimi and Dil. Those two might be a perfect couple."

"What about us?" asked Chuck with a grin.

She squeezed his hand and let out a loud laugh. "We are a lot of things, Carrot Top, but a perfect couple is not one of them."

Charlie ran up to them, already covered in dirt, chocolate, and God knows what else. "Mommy! Daddy! There's a magician! And a clown!"

"A clown?" asked Chuck nervously. "Where?"

Charlotte walked up, baby Charlotte in her arms. "Michael the Magnificent is here! You kids don't want to miss the show, do you?"

"I love that we have two children, but we're still called 'kids.'" said Angelica.

"Charlie," said Charlotte, "Sit up front with other kids. Come along."

"Yes, Nana Charlotte."

"Kimi! KIMI!" Kira took off across the yard. Angelica looked up and, sure enough, Kimi and Dil were walking toward them, both carrying huge piles of presents. Chas was taking the gifts off their hands, Kira was hugging Kimi. Stu and Didi ran over to greet their son and daughter-in-law.

Angelica pressed her qhand against her forehead in an attempt to block out the sun. "What in the world is going on?" she asked.

Kira was clearly shocked about something, and the others looked excited. "I have no idea." said Chuck. "Let's find out."

They made their way over and, as they got closer, Angelica could see Kimi was wearing what looked like a dashiki, over leggings. Flowing, colorful fabric blew in the breeze. Kimi met her gaze and grinned. "Angelica. Chuck!" The wind stopped and the fabric of the tunic settled against Kimi and Angelica realized what the fuss was all about.

"You're pregnant?!"


	6. Chapter 6

"You're pregnant?!" screamed Angelica.

Kimi gave her an annoyed look. "Could you lower your voice?" she hissed.

"Well," said Angelica, arms crossed against her chest, "It's not exactly a secret. You're as big as a whale."

Chuck's shocked expression faded and he wrapped his arms around his little sister in a tight hug. "God, Kimi, you could have told us. I mean, I'm happy for you, but really."

He clapped Dil on the back. "Congrats, you guys."

"You just wanted to steal little Charlotte's thunder!" Angelica accused. "Why did you have to ruin her first birthday?"

"That certainly wasn't my intention," replied Kimi in a soft voice. "Now, could you please stop yelling? We want to raise Moon in a loving, yelling-free environment. And it's never too early to start, you know."

Angelica laughed. "_Moon?_ You're not serious."

Chuck grabbed her elbow gently. "Hey, let's go check on the kids."

"They're not even married!" said Angelica, as her husband led her away. "Really? And she just shows up nine months pregnant on Charlotte's birthday? _Really."_

"We _wanted _to get married," said Dil hurriedly to their parents. "We _do._ But we just wanted you all to be there for the wedding."

Kira held her daughter's hand in hers and squeezed. "Well," she said with a kind smile. "I guess it's a _little_ out of order. But we're very happy."

The rest murmured their agreement. "When will little Moon be coming into the world?" asked Didi.

"Very soon," said Dil happily. "We want to get married before that, hopefully. Maybe just a small backyard wedding. We'll figure it all out."

Over by the magic show, the kids were mesmerized and Angelica was sulking. "Really? The nerve of them? And you know what I hate most about this? Kimi is not even fighting with me. She's all calm and _Namaste_ and naming her baby Moon! Gah!"

Chuck looked over at his sister, whispering conspiratorially with their parents. He was confident she was complaining about Angelica as well. Some things never change. "Don't worry, Dear, I'm sure if you're forced to stay in the same room together for more than five minutes, you two will be back to your old ways."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Two Years later**

Angelica struggled getting the key into the lock but finally swung the apartment door open, almost dropping her bags in the process. She regained her balance and walked in, immediately kicking off her heels. She sighed in relief as her bare feet sunk into the plush carpet. She set her keys down. She heard giggling coming from the living room. She smiled. Few things could improve Angelica's mood after a day like today, but Charlie's laugh was certainly one of them. She set the groceries down on the counter and walked into the living room. "Hey guys."

"Hi, Mommy." said Charlie, not looking up. His full attention was on the video game. Angelica grinned. Her husband, a larger carbon copy of the little boy on the sofa next to him, was also concentrating hard. On the television screen was a split screen, two cars racing to be the winner. Angelica had no idea which was who, but it was clear player one was winning.

"Hi, Honey," said Chuck. He paused the game and stretched his lanky form to give her a quick kiss. "I ordered Chinese. It should be here soon."

"Mommy!" shrieked Charlotte. She ran into the room and wrapped her arms around Angelica's legs, a Cynthia doll still clasped in one hand. Angelica ran her fingers through her daughter's golden curls. "Hello, Princess. Did you enjoy your day with Daddy and Charlie?"

"No," said Charlotte, matter of factly. "It was so boring! They just play video games all the time! No one would play with my Cynthia mansion with me."

"Why do you have to work on Saturdays?" asked Charlie.

"I don't have to work _every_ Saturday. Some, yes. But only for a little while. Mommy is trying to get a promotion." She ruffled his out-of-control red hair. "Things will be calmer soon. Promise…Chuck, I'm gonna take a shower."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Angelica closed the lid on the toilet and sat down. She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She remembered the first time she had faced this predicament. She had been young, much too young to be a mother. She had not wanted kids at the time and she certainly didn't foresee this future—thirty years old, married, two kids, and perhaps another on the way? And noThis is not what she had in mind. She sighed and picked up the plastic bag. She placed it on her lap and peered inside. She stared at the pregnancy test but couldn't will herself to pick it up.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chuck jumped as a scream erupted from the master bath. He paused the game, his heart pounding in his chest. "Angelica?"

"Charles Crandall Finster!" she shrieked, her voice echoing throughout the small apartment.

"Oooh," said Charotte, looking up from her doll with a wicked grin, "Charlie's in trouble!"

Angelica marched into the living room, her face red, then white, then red again. She seemed to be having trouble breathing.

"Chuck!"

"Never mind," said Charlotte, evidently enjoying all the drama, "Daddy's in trouble."

Angelica clenched her fists and then ran her hands through her increasingly disheveled hair. She appeared to be going through several different emotions in quick succession.

"You got me pregnant!"

"WHAT?!"

"Why? How? WHY?"

"Ok, I—I mean, um…if that is true, then you can't blame me! Or at least not entirely me! You were there, too."

"Ugh!" Angelica grabbed her bag and keys.

"Wait," said Chuck. "Are you just going to drop a bombshell like that and then just leave? Where are you going?"

"Out. I need some fresh air. I need—to think."

"What does pregnant mean?" asked Charlie.

Chuck looked down at his son's green eyes, staring inquisitively at him from behind his glasses.

Charlotte looked even more interested. "Yeah," she demanded. "What does it mean?"

"Well," said Chuck, adjusting his glasses. "It means that Mommy is going to have a baby. You two will have a little brother or sister."

"But," asked Charlie, "How did you _get _Mommy pregnant?"

Angelica let out a peal of laughter. "That one's all yours." she said, as she walked out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: really, from the bottom of my heart, thanks to everyone who reads this, ESPECIALLY acosta perez jose ramiro, who is I think may be the one person left who has been reading this series since I posted the first one. And thanks to Celrock for always reading and reviewing, as well. I know I started this a ridiculously long time ago but life did what it does best, and got in the way. I went so long without even updating. Anyway I will seriously finish the entire Angel Series up (FINALLY right?) with just a few more chapters. Expect to see the end very soon, perhaps in just a few short weeks. Thanks so much, I love reviews and, if you haven't read the previous parts to the Angel Series, please do! Part 3 is my personal favorite, but will make more sense if you read them in order lol. Anyway thanks for reading my random rambles and enjoy this cute lil chap.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Angelica drove without really knowing where she was going. Her foot pressed against the gas pedal, she ground her teeth. How could this happen? She had a very specific plan, and this was not it. The late afternoon sunshine shone in her eyes and she reached into the console to grab her Dolce and Gabana shades, running a red light as she did so. "Shit!"

She eased up her foot a little and took a deep breath. She was in no mood to talk her way out of a ticket, so she let the speedometer slowly drop to 40 miles per hour. She eventually saw the bright red and yellow of an In-N-Out and pulled over, suddenly starving.

Ten minutes later, Angelica was sitting in her car, driver's seat pushed back as far as it could go, devouring a double cheeseburger. She suddenly laughed as sauce dripped from her hands. This was her solution? Scarfing down a huge cheeseburger and milkshake single-handedly in a fast food parking lot? She wiped her fingers the best she could with the crumpled paper napkin and took a long sip of the thick chocolate shake. She sighed and leaned back against the headrest and decided she could maybe face the world now.

She picked up her phone and pressed her speed dial. Susie's cheerful voice answered almost immediately.

"Hey, pretty mama, what's up?"

"Hi, Suze."

"Geez, don't sound too enthused."

"I'm pregnant."

"Really? Congratulations!"

"We didn't plan this."

"I assumed. I'm familiar with your very detailed two-kids-only, CEO-by-thirty-five, elegant-condo-in-the-city-and-beach-house-on-the-coast-plan."

"What happened?"

"You tell me, Ang."

"I don't know. I'm supposed to be very successful by this point. I'm not. I mean, I have a good job and all. But, I don't know, I used to have drive, ya know? I used to be _driven_. To succeed. At any cost. And now I'm a _mother_. I cannot believe I'm about to have my third child. Once upon a time, I didn't even want one."

Susie listened carefully and when Angelica paused, she said gently, "but that changed, didn't it? You decided you wanted kids. And that's ok. You don't have to be child-less to be a feminist, you know that. And you certainly don't have to give up motherhood to be successful in your career. And, Ang, for what it's worth, you're a damn good mother."

Angelica sighed and wiped a solitary tear from her cheek. "It's just that, we keep saying we're going to buy a house but we're just trying to take care of our family and we haven't found the right place and…Susie! We still live in that same little apartment! This is crazy. We have to move right away. There's not even room for the kids we have!...It's just…I-I…This is…not what I planned."

Susie laughed. "But nothing ever is, you know? You know what they say, 'If you want to make God laugh, tell Him your plans.'"

Angelica was suddenly laughing and crying. "Thanks, Susie."

"And, really, your goals might be a little too lofty. I mean, I have no doubt you'll achieve great things, but you know, not everyone is a CEO by the time they're thirty-five. In fact, hardly anyone is. Your mother is an exception. And I'd guess that she doesn't care one jot if you follow in her footsteps or not. She loves you."

"I really should pay you for this."

"Therapy is what I'm here for."

Angelica looked out through her windshield at the highway. Dozens of red taillights twinkled in the purple twilight. It had somehow gotten late.

"I have to go home now. I completely lost my shit and stormed out on Chuck and left him with the kids." She was howling with laughter now. "I'm the worst wife ever."

"You're not and he'll be fine," insisted Susie. "Chuck knew you were, um…let's say…a firecracker…when he married you."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

When Angelica got home, Chuck was clearing dishes from the table. He raised his eyebrows as she sheepishly closed the door behind her. "Hi." she said quietly.

"Hi there." He replied, carrying the dishes to the kitchen. She followed him. She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. You were upset, understandably so."

He set the dishes down in the sink and wiped his hands on a checkered dish towel. He motioned for her to come to him. She sank into his embrace. "I should not have freaked out." she said, choking back a laugh.

"It's really ok. It was kind of funny."

Angelica looked up and grinned at him. "I thought so, too! I mean, I didn't at first, but then I realized how ridiculous I was."

"You hungry?" he asked.

"No, I ate in the In-N-Out parking lot like a hobo, or a secret binge-eater. It wasn't my proudest moment."

He kissed the top of her head. "Well, after you left, I explained the birds and the bees to the kids, to the best of my ability, and as well as I thought they could understand, at their age."

"I really do hate myself for leaving you," she said, holding back a smile.

Chuck grinned. "After that, we had dinner, and I gave them baths and put them to bed."

"Well," said Angelica, "Let's recap. I left you with the kids all day while I worked, then I spazzed out and left you with them again. Then you had to give them a sex ed course and feed them, clean them, and put them to bed."

"Sounds about right."

"So, I guess after all that, I owe you one."

"Oh, you owe me several," he said with a grin, entwining her fingers with his. He kissed her neck.

"Um, I was thinking I'd clean the kitchen. But if you'd rather do that, sure."

"I would much rather," he said, his arms around her waist.

"You see," said Angelica teasingly, one hand in his hair, "This is exactly how we got in this situation."

She gave a little shriek as he pulled her into his arms. He shrugged. "Well, you're already pregnant now. What's the harm?"


	8. Chapter 8

You could say that Charlie was the spitting image of his father, in both looks and personality and that Charlotte was quite like her mother. But Grace was most definitely her own person. Perhaps Angelica named her in hopes that she would be graceful, but, alas, that is not how it turned out. Grace had her father's bright red hair and freckles (though less pronounced that the boys of the family) and her mother's clear blue eyes. That, however, was where the similarities ended. She was, from a young age, adventurous, a tomboy of sorts. Many years were spent climbing trees and playing pirate. She was good enough in school, but her grades weren't as high as her siblings'. She was too easily distracted, reading three books at once, building a fort in the woods, taking up painting, always trying to do it all. Well, perhaps, in that, she _was_ like her mother.

I cannot say who of Angelica's children I love the most. I love them all. But, perhaps….perhaps Grace is a _little _bit of a favorite. Even though I am only Angelica's guardian angel, I cannot help but feel a responsibility for their happiness. And really, the happiness of those Angelica loves—that will bring about her own happiness, will it not? So I keep an eye on them. Just to make sure. I am always watching.


	9. Chapter 9

"I just can't believe it's been _ten_ years." said Angelica, glancing out the window. The scenery had begun to look more and more familiar. She sighed. "We're old, you know."

"You're old," replied Chuck, cautiously signaling and making a left turn. "I'm younger than you."

Angelica snorted. "Only by a year!...Chuck, seriously, thank you for coming to me with this. I know you didn't really want to."

"I don't even want to go to my own college reunion."

"Which is next year," said Angelica, peering over the top her shades at the approaching campus. "You should go."

"Well, we'll see how this one goes. We went to the high school one, and, just like I told you, no one's changed. We're already friends with all the good ones. Let the phonies stay in the past, Ang."

She laughed. "And I thought I was the cynical one!"

"We park here," he said, pulling a crumpled and folded piece of paper from the console. "And after we register, we can check into our hotel and come back for the afternoon events. What do you think?"

"Yeah," she said, "I'm more than willing to skip the breakfast. We can get better coffee elsewhere."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

They spent the afternoon taking tours of their old campus, talking to old acquaintances, who asked them about their children, their names, their ages and, last but not least, were they thinking about college yet? Angelica felt overwhelmed. She was 32, and a mother of three. And, yes, they should be thinking about college. She clenched her husband's hand and she smiled and answered as best she could, but suddenly she felt as though a thick dark cloud were over her, she couldn't escape, she wouldn't breathe. How would they pay for three college educations, when the time came? They had a mortgage on the house and other expenses, and, while they both made good money, it seemed as though Angelica would never get the promotion she'd been so desperately wanting for the past ten years.

Chuck leaned in as their old classmate walked away. "Are you ok?" he whispered.

"I think I'm having a panic attack."

He gave her a concerned look. "So, that's a no?"

"No time for jokes." She said through clenched teeth.

"it's ok, Goldilocks. Just breathe. Slowly. In and out…good…better?"

She nodded.

"Ok, let's get you back to the hotel."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine," said Angelica, holding up a pair of dangly earrings to her earlobes. She turned away from the mirror and toward her husband. "What about these?"

He shrugged. "They look just like the other ones, don't they?"

She rolled her eyes. "No, not at all." She put in the earrings and gave herself a final look in the mirror. Behind her reflection, she saw Chuck struggling with his tie. She laughed. "Here," she said, turning around. "Let me help with that."

"So," she said, trying to undo the mess he had made with his tie, "Did you enjoy yourself today?"

"I did. It's been better than I expected. I will say that."

She smiled and set his tie, now done correctly, gently against his chest. She stepped back. "You look very handsome." He grinned and looked her up and down. "You don't look so bad yourself. You really pulled out all the stops for this, didn't you? Come on, give me a turn."

She rolled her eyes but spun in her stilettos, her emerald green Dolce dress hugging every curve. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek. Angelica tried not to flinch, which surprised her just as much as Chuck. She was still in a weird mood, but determined to go to the reception.

"Well…" he said, running his hand through his hair… "Let's get going."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Champagne?" Angelica snapped out of her reverie and looked up to meet the eyes of a young man, who was wearing a deep red vest and carrying a tray of long-stemmed champagne glasses filled almost to the brim.

"Yes, thank you." Angelica took a glass and surveyed the room. So many faces, some familiar, some not. It seemed like all the time in the world has passed, but also that none had. She smiled as Chuck came into her line of vision. He was very animatedly talking with an old classmate and seemed to be enjoying himself. Angelica was grateful he came since his real friends wouldn't be here, as most of them graduated a couple years behind her and Chuck. Angelica was starting to wonder if the trip was worth it herself. Susie ended up not being able to make it and, if she was honest with herself, Angelica knew that, like Chuck, all her real friends—Tommy, Lil, Phil, Dil and even Kimi—who had always been there for her, weren't here. Just a few old college friends. Besides the occasional Facebook interaction, she hadn't spoken to any of these people in years. So why was she here?

Just as she was wondering if it was perhaps time to go, a familiar voice spoke in her ear.

"Angelica." It was a statement, not a question. Her breath caught and she swallowed as that deep and rich-as-honey voice washed over her. She turned around. "Peter?"

He grinned. "The one and only."

"What are you doing here?"

His smile got a little smaller. "You're not happy to see me?"

She laughed awkwardly. "It's not that, I—I just didn't expect to see you here."

"I'm an alumnus."

Angelica snorted, starting to regain herself. "Right, you did graduate from here. Like a hundred years ago, right?"

He grinned, showcasing his perfect white teeth. "Something like that. But, really, I'm here because I'm on the Board of Directors for the Alumni Association."

Angelica drained her champagne, suddenly feeling a wide range of emotions. She opened her mouth but before she could even speak, Peter had flagged down a server and placed a new glass in her hand.

"Sorry, you were saying?"

"Uh, I was asking if that's the only reason you're here?"

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

She gave him a look at the change of subject but answered him. "I am. It's been….weird. I can't believe it's been ten years since college."

"Yeah," he said. "That was a long time ago, wasn't it?...You want to take a walk with me, maybe catch up?"

Angelica glanced around the room. Chuck was no longer there. He must have wandered off somewhere.

"Ok, sure." He led her to a door that opened out onto a gorgeous balcony. As they stepped out, the November air hit her and he immediately took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. "Thanks," she whispered. She looked up at the night sky in awe. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen so many stars, and so clearly.

"It's beautiful."

"It is," Peter said. He took out a pack of cigarettes and handed her one.

Angelica held up her hand. "Oh, I quit ages ago, I—well, maybe just one."

She pressed the cigarette to her red lips and he held up a silver Zippo lighter. He pushed her hair back behind her ear as he leaned in and lit the cigarette. Angelica took a deep drag and blew out. She sighed contentedly. "God, I missed this."

"What exactly?" he asked as he lit his own cigarette.

"Smoking," she said, laughing.

"Oh," he said, "I thought you meant…"

She blushed. The truth is that seeing Peter made her heart race and whole body feel tingly. She wasn't sure why, maybe just because that was a very exciting time for her.

"So you're still smoking?"

He shrugged. "Hey, being a real estate tycoon is stressful."

She laughed. "I'm sure it is. Being a mother of three and working a full-time job is stressful."

"I'm sure it is." he said quietly. He flicked his cigarette and took another drag. "I knew that you had kids, and then you had been married, for a while now. You still married?"

Angelica took a drag of her cigarette and breathed in deeply, relishing the light headedness. "How do you know all this?" she teased. "You stalking me?"

He smiled. "No. How does everyone know everything? Facebook. I looked you up recently…Angelica…I'm not stalking you…but I was asked to attend this tonight and, I have to admit, knowing that you'd be here is the only reason I showed up. I just wanted—I don't know—to see you."

She flicked her spent cigarette over the railing. He snubbed his out and turned to her. "You didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I'm still married. Chuck's somewhere in there, mingling."

"Oh," he said. "Well…I just wanted to see you…and I-I.." He ran one hand through his thick, dark hair and met her blue eyes with his brown ones. "I just wanted to tell you, just in case…that I never should have let you go."

Angelica gave him a smile but there was no mirth in it. "Peter…the time we spent together was wonderful but…we never loved each other. Respected each other, yes, cared for one another, of course….but, to be honest, I always thought of myself as another beautiful thing for you to collect, just another yacht or diamond."

He really did look anguished as he took her hands into his. "Angelica…I hate that you feel that way, of course I loved you, I just didn't realize it at the time."

"You told me to go, to be with Chuck. If I ever thought you did love me, that ended when you did that."

"Maybe I loved you so much I wanted you to be happy. Have you ever thought of that?"

"Maybe. But I don't think so. I think you're just feeling nostalgic-"

He tightened his grip around her hands. "Angelica, I know what I feel. Just—if you ever—feel the same way…I could give you everything you've ever wanted. You deserve to be treated like the queen that you are. You could live in luxury, you could quit your job—or, or you could work as much as you wanted, because I could get the best care available for your children. I could not only give you the life you've always dreamed about, but I could give your children everything in the world, and I would."

Angelica was starting to get a little freaked out at his intensity, and, truthfully, at how very nice all that sounded at this moment.

"I have to go." she said, pulling her hands from his. She shrugged his jacket from her shoulders and handed it back to him. He took it and looked out at the night sky, scowling. He looked back to her and reached into his jacket pocket. "Here's my card. Call me if you ever…change your mind."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Angelica tapped her husband on the shoulder. "Chuck, we need to go. Now." He turned and Angelica looked at the couple he was chatting with. The man was handsome, with dark hair, and kind brown eyes. The woman was short, with shoulder-length dark brown hair, petite features and tortoise-shell glasses.

Chuck put an arm around Angelica. "This is my wife, Angelica. Ang, this is Emmy. I—we—um"

"I remember," said Angelica. She shook her head. "I cannot believe this. This is like some bad sitcom writing. Really, this is ridiculous!"

"I'm sorry?" asked Emmy, looking offended.

"Um, this is Emmy's husband, Dr. Thomas Eisenberg." Said Chuck, hoping to diffuse the situation. "So, I'm sorry, what were you saying about…?"

"Right," said Emmy, giving one last look to Angelica. "I was saying how Thomas and I met. You see, he's from Germany."

"Clearly," said Angelica.

Emmy continued as though she hadn't said anything. "And about six months after you and I broke up, I met him at an International Students on Campus mixer."

"And that was that," said Thomas, smiling at his wife. "We were married three months later."

"Wow," said Chuck. "Three months?"

Emmy smiled. "When you know, you know."

The only thing Angelica knew was that she needed another drink. She flagged down a server.

Thomas continued. "Anyway, not long after I finished my Ph.D, we moved to New York and I got a gig teaching Hebrew Language and Lit at NYU."

"And I started at The New York Public Library a couple years ago." chimed in Emmy. "Before that, I took some time off work to be at home with Oliver."

"How old is he now?" asked Chuck. Emmy excitedly pulled out her phone to show them pictures of her little boy.

Angelica sipped her champagne and waited for this fresh Hell to end

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Chuck flipped through the tv channels, discretely watching his wife from the corner of his eye. She sat on the edge of the king sized bed, massaging lotion onto her legs. He muted the tv. "Ang, you sure you're ok? You've been acting weird all night."

"I'm fine," she said. She set the lotion bottle down on the bedside table. "It's just been an eventful day," she said, crawling under the sheets.

"It was weird running into Emmy, huh?" he said casually.

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm not jealous of your little girlfriend."

He turned off the tv and grabbed her. She shrieked playfully.

"Ex-girlfriend." he said. "From like a million years ago. Her husband is the one who graduated in your year. I had no idea she'd be there…it was…surreal."

"Yeah, it sure was."

"Their son—Oliver—he's like a genius or something. They think he could graduate high school by the time he's twelve."

"So?"

He kissed the top of her head and she finally started to relax a little for the first time all day. She sighed and snuggled against his chest.

"So," he said. "I'm just really happy for her." He was thinking of a night, years ago, when an adoring Emmy snuggled in his arms, just like this and told him that she loved him. And he had to break her heart. He had always regretted hurting her. But he had to. He was beyond thrilled that she found her happiness, just like him.

"Me too…" said Angelica, sliding her fingertips up and down his arm, not looking at him.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"I'm sure. Let's go to sleep."

Before long, Chuck was alseep and Angelica listened to his even breathing (and occasional snoring) and she felt the guilt that he had felt with Emmy. She had the best husband in the world but sometimes she did—as Peter had guessed—want more. And she felt terrible for that. How could she be so greedy? Perfect husband, not-so-perfect-but-love-them-anyway kids, a beautiful house, a good job, great friends and family, and, let's face it, great looks. What more could she want?

Angelica barely slept and, finally, when the red digital numbers on the alarm clock read 5:59 AM, she got out of bed. She made a cup of coffee as quietly as she could and made her way out to the balcony. She wrapped her terry-cloth robe around her tightly to shield against the cold morning. As she watched the sun rise, Angelica sipped her coffee and let herself get lost in thought.

A lot had happened in the past 13 years that she had been with Chuck, in the past 30 years that she had known him…but she always kind of knew he was the one. As she watched the sky blush with pink and orange, she felt a blush across her own cheeks. After all they'd been through, how could she have questioned the life they shared, even though it was only for a moment? She was a different person than she was when she was in high school, than she was when she was with Peter, and she had Chuck to thank for that. The love they had for each other never failed. Even when she was tired, or depressed or even bored with her humble day-to-day life, she had a love that inspired her, gave her courage and molded her into a better person, a person who could, and did, love deeply, and inspired deep love in others. Peter could offer her a lot, but not that. Angelica wiped a tear from her cheek and looked out at the morning sky, now bright blue. No matter what he said, Angelica was convinced Peter never saw as more than a very beautiful woman. The moment he saw her flaws (and there were lots of them), he'd run away. But Chuck never did and she knew he never would.

She made her way back into the hotel room and crawled into bed with her husband. And she slept.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Are you sure?" Chuck asked.

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Yes, for the hundredth time, I'm sure."

"You'll miss the Homecoming game."

"You're relieved you don't have to watch football."

He grinned. "Maybe."

"I just miss the kids." She zipped up her bag and took his hands in hers. "Chuckie, let's spend the rest of the weekend at home, with the kids. Let's do something fun, go to the movies maybe, I dunno."

He kissed her cheek. "Whatever you say, Dear. You ready?"

"Almost…You go ahead and check out and I'll just do one more sweep of the room, to make sure we haven't forgotten anything."

After he left, Angelica walked around the room, checking corners for forgotten items. Then she went into the bathroom and clicked on the fluorescent light. She glanced at her reflection and then dug into her purse and pulled out Peter's business card. She dropped it in the trash can, turned out the lights, and left the room.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N I'll let you know now, Emmy doesn't really add to this story. I just loved her so much (I mean, I did create her) and when her heart was broken, so was mine! So I had to write her a happy ending. Only one more chapter and an epilogue and then this entire series is DONE y'all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, you guys, this is it. The final chapter of the final part. The conclusion. I really am sorry it took so long. But I'm so happy I was able to share my story with you all. And thanks very much to all of you, especially those of you who've been reading since the beginning. I appreciate your support so much. And, of course, if you haven't read the rest of the Angel series, now that it's finally done, it's the perfect time to read the whole thing. And, as always, reviews are lovely. Enjoy!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"I can't believe we're all here together!" said Didi, giving her niece a tight hug.

"I can't believe it either, Aunt Didi," said Angelica. She slowly pulled away, smiling. "And believe me, it's a much needed vacation."

"Ditto." said Tommy, as he and Chuck appeared carrying several bags.

"Tommy! You're tracking mud into the house," admonished his mother.

Tommy grinned. "Mom, it's not your house. You can give it a break for a few days."

She smiled. "Well, maybe a _few_ days. Don't just leave those there, though, put them upstairs."

"Yes, ma'am."

Susie ran down the stairs excitedly, running past Tommy, and pounced on Angelica. "Ang! Chuck!" She wrapped them both in a tight hug. "What took you guys so long?"

"It's a mess out there," said Chuck. "The rain has stopped, finally. But it's wet."

"Should have gotten an SUV," said Tommy.

"The rental place only had mid-sizes left." replied Chuck. "I thought we'd never make it up that mountain."

Angelica pouted. "We come all the way to Colorado and what do we get? Rain, not snow."

"It's supposed to snow." said her father, walking in from the kitchen. He grinned and embraced her. "You'll have your Christmas snow, Sweetheart."

After everyone had greeted the late arrivals, they finished bringing in all the luggage and presents and changed out of their wet clothes. Half an hour later, the adults were seated in the open living room, gathered around the fire, hot chocolates in hand. Angelica sighed happily and snuggled closer to her husband. The only light in the room was from the fire and the moonlight streaming in through the oversized windows. All the adults—Didi, Stu, Charlotte, Drew, Betty, Howard, Kira, Chas, Angelica, Chuck, Tommy, Lil, Phil, Susie, Dil and Kimi—were crammed in the living room together. It was a large space—the whole cabin was huge—but it was still a tight fit. Angelica could hear the kids running around and yelling upstairs. All except for Tommy and Lil's two-year-old twins, Liam and Lydia, who were playing on the floor and Angelica and Chuck's one-year-old daughter Grace, who was sleeping in her arms.

"I honestly can't believe we're all here together, at the same time." said Lil.

"I can't believe you got this cabin, Tommy." said Phil, "It's amazing."

"Holy shit," said Angelica. "Is that a piano?"

Lil frowned at her and gestured to the twins. Angelica rolled her eyes. "Relax, they're two."

The laughter died down into silence and suddenly, it was quiet. It had been so long since they had all been together. There was a lot to be said, but in this moment, everyone seemed to realize it could all be said later. There was something very comforting about the silence. Angelica jumped at a loud noise upstairs. Well, almost silence. You never really have silence again once you have kids, she thought. The kids started up again and all was well.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Happy Christmas Eve Eve!" declared Dil, walking into the kitchen.

Angelica gave him a cross look. "I haven't had my coffee yet. Can you be weird later, please?"

Angelica tapped her foot impatiently as the slowest coffee maker in the world started to finally make some progress. Kimi walked in, carrying a dark haired little girl with tears streaming down her face. "Aww," said Angelica, "What's the matter, Moon?"

"She's just being cranky," said Kimi, repositioning the crying four-year-old against her. "Is the coffee ready yet? God, why is it taking so long?"

Angelica bit back a smile. "Almost."

Dil handed his daughter a sippy cup. "Here you go, Moonie, want to drink from Mr. Sippy?" Moon knocked the cup out of his hand.

Angelica snorted. "Guess that's a no."

"Mommy!" Charlie ran into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Angelica's legs.

Chuck followed, carrying Charlotte in his arms. He set her down at the table. She immediately reached for the coloring book and crayons. "What do you guys want for breakfast?" Chuck asked. "Pancakes?"

"Pancakes!" screamed all the kids.

"Quiet," said Angelica, pouring a cup of coffee. "Not everyone's awake yet."

Chuck and Kimi made pancakes while Angelica enjoyed her coffee and a spectacular sunrise.

"Look, Daddy," said Charlotte as Chuck set down a plate of pancakes in front of her. "She held up a page from the coloring book. Purple and red scribbles covered the black outline of a queen on a throne.

"That's beautiful, Sweetheart."

"She's a queen."

He kissed her cheek. "You're my queen."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be silly, Daddy. I'm your princess. Mommy's your queen."

He kissed a smiling Angelica on her forehead. "So she is. Now eat your pancakes, Char. You can color later."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Arccckk!"

Susie gave Angelica and Kimi an amused look as their screaming children tussled about in the mud. "At least way out here, we don't have to worry about how much noise they're making." she said, smirking over the rim of her coffee mug. The three mothers were sitting out on the wraparound porch of the cabin, taking in the early winter morning. Susie's children—Izzy and Micah—were currently chasing Charlie, Charlotte and Moon through mud puddles and all the children were getting very dirty in the process.

"Right?" said Kimi. "There's nothing worse than that look from another mom in the grocery store that says 'control your children!' I'm trying, ok."

Susie laughed. "Maybe we're too soft on them."

"_You're _too soft on them," said Angelica, "I yell at my children all the time."

"You mean, her nanny is too soft on them," said Kimi, blowing on her coffee in an effort to cool it down. She took a sip and then set it down on the wicker table. "It's weird, right? I bet we all thought Angelica would be the one with the nanny one day, but it's Susie!"

"Hey, I may have a nanny but I spend plenty of time with my kids," said Susie defensively.

"Yeah, yeah, you're still Susie from the block, we get it," said Angelica, standing suddenly. "CHARLIE STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" she screamed.

"She wasn't lying about the yelling," said Kimi, pressing her fingers to her ears.

"Ang," said Chuck, suddenly appearing at the door, "You ready?"

"Right! We have to go get a couple of last minute Christmas gifts. Can you guys keep an eye on the kids?" Susie and Kimi agreed to watch the children and Chuck and Angelica made their way downtown.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Several hours later, the exhausted couple arrived back at the cabin. Angelica scraped her muddy boots on the mat to the best of her ability. Her mother walked in from the kitchen, a glass of red wine in hand. "So you finally made it back. How did it go?"

"It went fine. Just took a little longer than expected. Where is everybody?"

"In the den, watching a movie."

"Good, don't want the kids walking in on us. So we can keep this Santa charade up for a few more years."

After Charlotte helped her daughter and son-in-law unload the car and safely stash the gifts away, she invited them to have a glass of wine with her. Chuck declined, and joined everyone else in the den. Angelica sat down at the kitchen table with her mom and took a large sip out of the Cabernet she was offered. She sighed. "I'm glad that's over. Hopefully we'll get everything wrapped tonight and we can just enjoy the next couple of days."

"Being a parent is exhausting," said Charlotte, "….but rewarding," she finished with a smile.

Angelica smiled. "It certainly is." she took another sip of her wine. "Mom?..."

"Yes?"

"It's not that I'm unhappy. I'm very happy. But…by the time you were my age, you were already very successful and….I don't regret my choices. I think they were the right ones. But my goals haven't changed…I still want to be head of a company one day. Being a CEO is still my dream."

Charlotte was silent while she took a long sip from her glass. "You don't think you're successful?" she asked.

"Well, I…I guess I'm pretty successful. Just not as successful as I want to be."

"I think you're very successful. You've advanced in your career. It's not like you're in the same place you were a decade ago. And you're not only great at your job, you're a great wife and mother, too. And you're a great daughter."

Angelica blinked back tears. "Well, that may be true."

"It _is _true. Angelica, it's not like you to doubt yourself. Is something going on?"

"I'm up for a leadership position again. VP of International Affairs. It would involve a lot of traveling, which I wouldn't mind, I guess, except that I'll be away from my family….I haven't told Chuck. But I don't even think I'll get it anyway."

Charlotte eyed her daughter thoughtfully. "Well, that's very exciting, Sweetheart. Certainly something to be proud of. And I'm sure you'll get it…but of course I understand why you're hesitant to take the job…if it is offered."

"I don't know, Mom. I should definitely take it, right? I mean, this is the chance I've been waiting for…I just hate the thought of being away from Chuck and the kids so much."

"Well," replied Charlotte, finishing off her Merlot, "It's a moot point until the job is actually offered, I guess. But take some time. Look at your options, figure out what's best for you. I'm not saying you have to change your dream….but if you're really that upset about potentially being away from your family, then maybe you can…change your goals a little. To accommodate your life." Charlotte set down her glass and suddenly stood and embraced her daughter.

"Angelica, I want you to know that you _are _successful, and you are capable. I'm sure you'll figure it out. You don't have to follow in my footsteps. You know that, right? And you will achieve all your professional and personal goals. Of that I'm certain."

"Well," said Angelica, wiping at her eyes furiously, "Let's just go watch the rest of the movie, ok?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Angelica looked out of the rain splattered window of the living room and sighed heavily. Still raining. Still no snow. Still no word about the job. She plopped down on the sofa. Chuck came in, holding a squirming Grace in his arms. "Have you seen her purple coat?"

"In the laundry room, on top of the dryer," replied Angelica.

Tommy and Lil appeared, each one holding a twin. "We're taking the kids sledding." said Tommy.

Angelica laughed. "Sledding?! How? There's no snow."

"But plenty of mud," said Dil as he walked in the room.

"You coming with us?" asked Lil. "Everyone else is already outside."

Angelica rolled her eyes. "We're supposed to be the adults here!"

Overruled, she followed everyone outside.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

After the very tired but very happy children were scrubbed clean and coerced to bed with the promise of Santa's visit that night, the grown-ups wrapped and positioned the rest of the gifts beneath the grand evergreen in the living room. It was almost Christmas and besides the lack of the snow that the forecast had promised, everything was going well. Angelica smiled as her husband handed her a glass of wine. She took it gratefully.

"Grace is finally down," he said, snuggling in on the sofa next to her.

Angelica glanced at her watch. "It's only eight! They're all asleep? it's a Christmas miracle," she said with a grin.

"A Christmas miracle indeed," said Lil, settling down on the edge of the sofa. "All of mine are in bed without complaint, too. It's amazing what Christmas Eve can do to children."

One by one, all the adults filed into the living room to enjoy a quiet Christmas eve together. Two hours of conversation and laughter and warmth passed quickly and Angelica couldn't remember the last time she felt so satisfied. She had forgotten the anxiety of the previous night, until her phone rang around ten.

"Sorry everyone," she said, "Um…I should get this." She jumped up and scurried into the laundry room. Shaking with nervousness, she pressed the answer icon. "Hello?"

"Angelica, it's Robert. How are you?"

Her heart pounded in her chest. "I'm well, Robert. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Sorry to bother you so late, and during the holidays and all, but we just found out you're the choice for VP of International Business Development and I thought you'd want to know right away."

Angelica let out a breath of relief. "Well, you were right," she said. "I'm glad you called. I am _so _happy to hear that."

"I thought you might be. Enjoy your Christmas, just be here asap on Tuesday morning."

"Of course—wait, that's the day after Christmas. I'm in Colorado with my family. I'd have to leave tomorrow—on Christmas—pretty early too. That is, if I can get a flight. Either that, or leave right now."

There was a brief silence and then, "I don't know what to tell you Angelica. This job is going to involve a lot of situations like this. You're going to be traveling a lot, sometimes at the last minute. And you'll be working weekends and holidays occasionally. Global business doesn't always stop for holidays."

Angelica suddenly felt very dejected. A very specific Christmas of her past came to mind, and she couldn't believe this was happening again.

"Angelica…you're the best candidate for this job. You _deserve_ this job. I suggest you take the opportunity and make the best of it. This could be the real start of your career in the C-Suite. Your family will understand. Be there Tuesday morning." And with that, the line went dead.

As Angelica returned to the living room, she noticed that with the consumption of more wine and whiskey, the quiet evening had gotten decidedly less quiet. But the kids didn't seem to be bothered by the noise, presumably either fast asleep or at least in bed for fear of scaring away Santa Claus. Chuck raised his eyebrows at her in a questioning way and she gave him a look he recognized to mean they'd talk about it when she was ready. She took her position by him on the sofa and he wrapped an arm around her. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind.

Things were different now. The first time she had to choose between Christmas with Chuck and her career, they had been young and their relationship had been relatively new. Now, they'd been together thirteen years. Their relationship had survived a lot. And they were always willing to help each other out with their careers, or anything else. It wouldn't be like it was before. Leaving their Christmas vacation a little early wouldn't mean that she was choosing the job over him, or that she didn't love him. She had made a terrible mistake that long ago Christmas and she realized that. She wouldn't make the mistake of leaving him again. But this wasn't the same, she thought, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a yawn. It's different. He'll understand. The kids will understand. Everyone will understand how important this is to me, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Angelica awoke with a start as Charlotte and Charlie bounced up and down on her lap.

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas! It's CHRISTMAS!" shrieked an excited Charlotte at the top of her lungs.

"Charlotte!" hissed a groggy Angelica, "Quiet or you'll wake—"

Grace's screams were heard from the nursery.

"-Grace." she finished with a sigh.

"I'll get her," said her husband.

Angelica finally opened both her eyes and took in her surroundings. They had obviously fallen asleep on the sofa. She groaned. "Ok, ok guys! Let me have my coffee first and then we'll talk presents."

After coffee was made, the adults started rousing and stumbling downstairs one by one. Finally, everyone was up and awake enough to begin with the presents, much to the happiness of the very excited and impatient children. It was only then that Angelica remembered that she needed to leave before very long if she was going to make it back to town in time for her first day in her new position. She tried to push it to the back of her mind, so she could at least enjoy seeing the kids opening their gifts. But she couldn't stop thinking about it, and the guilt she felt was only increased with every smile from her kids and every loving embrace from her husband.

She reasoned that she would be making lots of money and giving them everything they'd always wanted. Not only material things, but true financial security. They were doing well enough, but weren't making enough to really give her children the life she thought they deserved. Without the generosity of Susie and Tommy, there's no way they'd be able to do things like, well like taking an extended trip to Aspen for Christmas. She wanted to be the one to provide that for her children.

Charlotte's shriek of joy brought her out of her reverie. "Mommy! MOMMY! He did it, Santa got me the Cynthia Dream House!"

Chuck smiled. "You know, Princess, actually, I think that one's from Mommy."

Charlotte ran to her mother and wrapped her little arms around her. "I LOVE it, Mommy! It is the best gift that I've ever gotten! Thank you! I love you!"

Angelica choked out a "you're welcome" and Charlotte ran back to the tree to watch her Grandad Drew open the box and attempt to assemble the doll house.

Angelica wiped a tear away from her cheek and sniffed. Chuck smiled. "Hey, remember when you told me that you never cried?"

Angelica grinned, still wiping at her face. "Yeah…I remember. But I've changed since then, I guess."

"You have. So have I."

She intertwined her fingers with his. "Yeah…we've both changed. For the better right? I mean, not that I don't miss our crazy fights, and the even crazier makeup sex!"

Chuck's cheeks tinged a light pink. "Angelica!"

She rolled her eyes. "No one's listening. Anyway…yeah. It's better now. We've mellowed out. We work together, instead of against each other."

He raised his eyebrows. "You're oddly introspective today."

"I guess I am." Chuck understood his wife's mannerisms by now. The last sentence was spoken in a tone of finality. She was done talking about this, for now, at least.

Angelica rested her head against his shoulder and took in the chaos. Charlotte was readying her dolls for occupancy of the new house. No doubt she was chatting to her grandfather excitedly about the backstory of the doll house's new residents. She could see Charlie through the large window, running up and down the back porch with his new remote control car. Grace with playing with a set of colorful wooden blocks on the floor in front of them. All the children were excitedly playing with their new toys. And the adults were watching them happily. The house was full of people and warmth and laughter. Angelica didn't want to miss a moment. She didn't want to miss her kids' childhoods. She didn't want to miss any of the time she had left with Chuck. She couldn't miss out on any more time—the year she had missed out on by leaving him that Christmas had been enough. She couldn't take the job. She wouldn't give up on her dream. But she would figure out how to achieve her dream while accommodating her very full and fulfilling life.

Charlie ran into the house, gesturing wildly. "It's snowing! It's snowing!"

Angelica looked outside and sure enough, it was snowing. And it was accumulating quickly.

"Now _that's _a Christmas miracle," said Chuck.

"Now we can sled in the snow!" said Charlotte excitedly, finally looking away from her dolls.

As everyone hurriedly ran to dress, Phil sighed with disappointment. "I was really looking forward to more mud sledding."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Epilogue**

It was a couple more years before Angelica was offered an executive position again, but this time it was the right fit, and the right time. The kids were a little older, and she had more time to spare for work. Because, as she had learned, it had to be that way, not the other way around. She put her family first, and work second.

Susie had started her own fashion line and wanted Angelica to run things. True, it was a brand-new company but Susie was an A-list celebrity, not to mention a genius. It was bound to succeed, so Angelica happily quit her job and climbed on board as CEO of Izzy &amp; Micah. Under Angelica's leadership, the company became a full-on retail empire within a decade. And Susie was more than happy to let Angelica—and all her employees—have holidays off and fair pay, benefits and, of course, on-site childcare and paternity leave. Angelica worked there for many years, until her hair was more silver than blond and she finally grew tired of being on top, and just wanted to live. She and Chuck both retired and, with a bittersweet heart, sold the house where they had spent so many happy years together.

They moved into a beautiful beach house on the California coast. They traveled often, sometimes just the two of them and sometimes with their very extended family. On their 50th wedding anniversary, they went back to France and stayed in the same house they'd stayed in on their honeymoon. It was miraculously still there, and still the same as it was all those years ago. It was like going back in time, but when they returned, Angelica was happy to find that time had progressed after all. They were home and their large and loving family was there waiting for them.

Their kids and grandkids and nieces and nephews (both biological and honorary) were all very happy, well-adjusted and successful. Of course, they all lived happily ever after. Well, more or less happily, that is. This is real life, not a fairy tale. And real life is fragile and fleeting. I hope you all make the most of it. That's the real lesson from this story.

I still come back to check on Angelica sometimes, of course. But it's been years since she's really needed me. She figured everything out, like I always knew she would.


End file.
